


The Hunted

by Jquest



Category: Bounty hunters - Fandom
Genre: Bounty Hunters, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:33:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6689299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jquest/pseuds/Jquest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When all your hard merchandise/marks are wanted dead and one alive, but everything goes to shit and you have to deal with horrors that you thought you had put behind you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My very first attempt at writing it will show. I am writing this as I think of it. So please any suggestions would be great. Thank you.

The Hunted

 

The woman's head violently snapped to the side, as she was backhanded for a third time. Her hands were bound behind her back her knees were raw and aching from kneeling for so long. Her long dark brown hair matted to her face from the blood and sweat. She definitely regained her composure and looked the man in the eye, her own dark eyes unwavering and piercing. Blood coated her teeth as she smiled and spat the blood out. The man raised his hand for a fourth time and paused mid strike, nothing not a flinch not even a bat of an eye from her. The woman was too poised too proud to break.

"I don't know what to tell you. She refuses to talk. All she does is smile. I do know this though, too much more of this and she's bound to start losing teeth." The blonde man rubbed the cut on his hand he received from her teeth on the second blow to woman's face. His blue eyes searching the room for anything to wrap his hand in.

"I don't care if you have to pull all her God damned teeth out! Get her to talk! She knows where the fucking money is! Do it NOW Mr. Larson! Or it will be you that's picking your teeth up-!" The short round man's face was crimson he looked as though he might stroke out at any minute.  
￼  
"Excuse me, Mr. James?" The red faced man immediately turned on heel from Larson. "In God's sweet name... what the FUCK is it?!- Oh Mr. Carter how can I help you?" Mr. James asked apologetically. Now fully facing the taller of his two thugs. He looked upon Mr. Carter with favor and in full hopes that this man could do in grace, what the other, useless man could not do in brutality. 

"Maybe I could be of some assistance Mr. James." The taller man was pale and had black hair and ice blue eyes. "By all means Mr. Carter see what you can do with our distinguished guest in the next room." "On it sir." Mr. Carter turned and exited the room. Leaving Mr. Larson fuming. "Idiot" Mr. James exclaimed in Mr. Larson's direction. 

Carter entered the room to find the woman still chained to the floor on her knees. He pulled a chair turning the back of it to the short woman. He eased himself on to the chair resting his forearms across the back of it and his chin resting on his crossed arms. "How you doin' sweetheart? Can I get you anything? You hungry, thirsty maybe?" Nothing not a word not a blink nothing from the woman. "Damn, Larson really did a number on ya didn't he? Let's have a look at that." he got up from the chair and went around to the woman. He tilted her chin up and turned her face to get a closer look. She jerked her face away from the man's touch. 

"Easy sweetie I ain't gonna do anything. I just wanna look." He brushed the woman's dark hair from her face revealing a swollen eye. Blood streaming from the corner of her eye lid. He took his top Shirt off and took the water from the table and wet the shirt. He carefully started to clean her face the best he could. He let out a long sigh. "You really are a beauty even with your face all fucked up." He paused as though he was choosing his next words carefully.  
￼  
"Maybe you can help me out with something. You see my boss in there, he and his goon don't really have the time or patience like I do. I'm not one for violent tactics it-its too neanderthal and well it's just so childish." The small woman all of five feet one inch of her just stared blankly into the man's face never breaking eye contact when he stood from cleaning her face. 

"What exactly is it that you want?" She asked, her throat was sore and hoarse from being choked out one too many times. "Come on love you know what I want. Just tell me where the money is and I will personally see to your release before the day's end." 

"Like I told your friend already, I don't know where the money is. So you can continue to beat me like you have been it won't change me not knowing. But let it be known you can beat me and what not, I will cry I will be scared and I will more than likely beg for you to stop. But I still will not know where the fucking money is!" She smiled her bloody smile.

The man let out another long sigh. "I really take no pleasure in your current condition or situation. But if I leave this room with no more than what I came in with...then I'm afraid Mr. Larson, who does enjoy his job very much will have to pick up where I left off. I do preffer that you Divulge some kind of information to me and in return in show of good faith I will convince Mr. James to allow you some food a drink and a chair for you to rest."

"Fine." The woman sighed. She still didn't know where the money was but she was hoping she could give some sort of explanation on why they got the wrong person. Carter, who was leaning against the threshhold of the closed door clapped his hands togather once. "Good now we are getting somewhere." The woman just rolled her eyes. "Okay. So I take it, my employer is the one who sent your boss and you two jackasses after me." She was waiting for an answer. Which she was granted. "Yes Mr. Morrison is the one that sent us for you. He seemed Quite distraught about having to do so. I might add." 

The woman scoffed. "Well he should be, because he knows of all his men I am the one who would never have betrayed him." She stopped not knowing what all she should tell this man.  
￼  
"Continue please my dear." Cater gently urged. The woman looked at him wondering just how much of what she was about to tell him, he already knew. "Before I tell you did he happen to tell you how I became the only entrusted one with his money? Or rather his boss's money?" Carter quite intrigued with this only shook his head and replied quietly "only that you were so young, and braver than all the men he had hired to run his numbers on the streets." 

"Huh! Then as you so kindly suggested maybe I should continue but from the beginning." Her voice was raspy and uneven due to the hoarseness of it. " I was maybe 18 or 19. Dropped out of school at 16 was dating this loser from age of 16 until about the time I met his uncle as I said at 18 or 19. I had gone to a party where Jason's uncle attended."

"On the way to his family's place Jason and I got into it. I wanted a job to support myself I didn't want to be some dumb house chick. I wanted my own money. Jason didn't see it that way. A woman stayed home and a man worked. In Jason's case that meant going into the family business, which is, the other family."

Carter's corner of his mouth curved into an approving smile as she continued. "Anyway when we got there I stormed into the wrong room. His uncle was conducting a meeting of sorts. I walked in right when he was talking about taking care of one of the boys. It was the second time in 3 months that this ass hat got held up in one of the projects collecting money.  
Instead of being a man this jerk-off let the street thugs have the money. Still fuming from my argument with Jason I simply stated if you want it done right send me. I will take care of the money-".  
￼  
Carter cut her off "wait a minute sweetheart. You mean to tell me a crime boss just allowed a street kid waltz into his home demand a job from him, and he gave it to you?!" "No kind sir."  
The woman sneered sarcastically at the man who was now back in his chair. "He didn't in fact he almost iced me on the spot. It took several months and convincing for me to get that thankless job, thank you very much. Can I continue or shall we just send for jackass to beat me some more?" The man gave an amused grunt. "Tempting but I would like to hear the rest so if you don't mind."

The woman sighed and became lost in her thoughts of her seedy beginnings. "As I stated it took several months. "Finally I won Mr. Morrison's trust. I was soon making a name for myself. Mainly because of my stupid pride and to show everyone I was more than cut out for the task that the others weren't capable of or interested in doing. I got the rougher hoods and projects." She stopped. "Can I please get some water my throat hurts. Carter paused for a minute. "Sure. Here ya go and handed her a bottle half full of water. She drank it greedily before continuing. "Thank you." "No problem finish please." "Yeah sure. So at this point like I said I had made a name for myself and I was 20 when I was put to the test. Someone evidently hadn't gotten word that I was now the one collecting for Morrison. Anyway I was shot for refusing to give up the money. Several months went by after which I was targeted again this time I wasn't so lucky. Actually looking back on the situation at hand I guess I was more than lucky. . Because they said I died on scene revived and lost again enroute and brought back again. Morrison couldn't believe that I would have rather died than give up the money. Like I said stupid pride."  
￼  
"By 22 I was the one sending poor saps out to do the collections. Making them earn their way. And by 34 I was solely in charge of all collections the only one I answered to was Morrison the only one he answered to was the head of the family." 

"Now Mr. Carter do you think if from the ages of 18-20 with nothing to lose and willing to die for someone eles's money, that would never be my mine mind you, would now at the age of 40 with everything to lose and not as willing to die for someone else's money, steal, knowing exactly what would happen to me? No I think not Mr. Carter."

Carter sat there in his chair frozen at the logic of, if she would have done anything like this it would not be now, not after all she had been through to prove her worth and loyalty. That she did indeed died no once but twice for someone else's money just so she can say she was honorable. "Hmph okay gorgeous I'll bite. Give me a couple hours let me see what I can do alright?"

"Fine whatever." she said, exhausted from all that her employer had put her through. Then it hit her and hit her hard. 

"He sat me up that old crusty bastard!" She was putting it all together now. He blames her for the missing money, sends these assholes after her, orders are for her be killed if she doesn't tell them where the money is. Morrison knew she didn't know where it was and he gets rid of the one person who would find out the truth. Morrison stole the money from the family Don. And told him she did it. "Mother-fucker ,God Damn MOTHER-FUCKER. "I'm gonna kill that rat bastard if it's the last thing I do!.  
￼


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I don't care what the cost is you find her get her back for me. Alive! As for Mr. Morrison and Mr. James and his two lackeys I want them dead understood?" "I'm on it." The hunter replied flatly. "See that you are." The Don had an edge to his voice "oh and one more thing you make sure you get the location of the money from Mr. Morrison before he is dealt with on a more permanent level." "Again, I'm on it, Sir."

The Don of the family looked more like a grandfatherly type not a cold calculating killer. The hunter he hired might as well have been a machine. No feelings all business. He, the hunter, on the other hand looked like a dangerous being, hard, coiled and ready for the kill. He had a dossier on all of them, all hard merchandise, all wanted dead, and one alive. 

The hunter was going over the last dossier, it was that of the woman. She had been affiliated with the family since her late teens. She was now 40, 5 years the hunter's senior. But looked younger he would have put her late 20's but definitely no older than him. He continued to study the picture. 

She was average build except for the well developed chest. Which actually made her look a lot more broad and bigger than she really was. Very short in stature. Five foot one. No more than five two. Long dark brown hair that looked black in the picture. Very intense eyes they looked black but indeed they were dark brown. She had a fine brow. High cheek bones a delicate nose very full lips. Smooth olive skin. "Yep she's hard merchandise alright." Definitely trouble if she was able to get the Don to fork over the money the hunter asked for. Then was most definitely vital to the operations and important to the Don.  
￼

The hunter preferred to work alone. His out look on life was one of solitude. He believed that too many on the hunt just added to the chaos. Too many variables, too much could go south too quickly. He liked things to be simple and business never left unfinished, no loose ends. 

Unfortunately for the hunter this was going to be one of those jobs where he himself should have walked away. But the money was good and God only knew he needed it. He was ready to get out of the game for good this time. Although he had sat himself up nicly to get out if he really wanted, but a little extra cushion of insurance couldn't hurt either. So going against his instincts which he learned early on not to do, he took on the job anyways. 

"Kendrick you know I work alone, but if I'm having to do this with assistance, then I want it to be you. Never had to worry about your professionalism. This other kid though, if you vouch for him than he's in but know this, one slip I'm taking him out." "Got it kade." The man seated in front of the hunter looked him over cautiously. He knew the warning the hunter just shot at him was indeed a promise and not a threat. He was more than aware of the dangerous dealings of this thunter. Hell in their line of work it was  
always dangerous sometimes the danger was wasn't always as apparent as others, but it was always there. The hunter himself had always been dangerous and seemed ever more so this time around. It always sat Kendrick on edge having to pair up with the hunter. 

"We will be leaving before sunrise in the am. The hunter gave the rundown on the situation at hand and stressed there was to be no gratuitous violence towards the one that was to be kept alive. She was to be questioned along with Mr. Morrison accordingly to ensure she had no part in this whatsoever. 

The three hunters were all kitted up in practical gear and sat out for what was not going to be an easy job by any stretch of the imagination. 

"Sorry sweet-pea boss doesn't buy your story although he was more than entertained by your explanation of why you aren't the one that betrayed Mr. Morrison." Larson leering at the woman who was now seated in the chair, that Carter had occupied only about an hour or so before. Her hands were bound behind the back of the chair. Although tired as hell she was in pain her whole body hurt she almost wished for the end to come already.

"Although, he did send me back in to see if I could persuade you into telling us information. So little darlin' you got somethin' you wanna tell me?" There was something in his eyes that was different. Something sinster about the way he was leering at the woman. She looked up at him through her one good eye. "Yeah fuck you!" She rasped. 

"That sounds about right. Ahh I'm so hoping you're going to enjoy our time together as much as I am". He stood with his legs apart, hands moved from his belt loops to unfasten the buckle to the belt. "Remember girl it's all business, but hell nothing wrong with taking a little enjoyment in your job now is there?" His eyes narrowed. As he ripped the thick black belt from its loops. He wrapped it completely around his knuckles the buckle of a heavy metal fastened in the hole of the belt. His fist came down hard on the side of her head. She fought off the daze and felt a new flow of blood starting to run in her eyes. 

"Anything to say?" He was met with defiant silence. Her head bowed hiding her face in her hair she began to shake. He grabbed her chin to make her look at him, he began to rub himself, as he felt himself grow more uncomfortable in his jeans due to his arousal. He undid his jeans. "Don't mind me, just getting a little too big for my pants." She jerked her face from his grasp. 

"Now is that anyway to be? We can do this the hard way or you can acquiesce to my request for the information either way I'm going to have my way." She just sat in silence glowering at the man. Larson let out an exaggerated sigh. 

"Have it your way then." Larson's eyes darkened his sneer grew as he released the belt and let it fall to the floor. He stripped his shirt off over his head his body hard and ready for whatever may come next. He finished undoing his jeans and slid his hand down inside the front of his boxer briefs. He paused, his hand around his hardened cock. "Last chance any takers?" Still nothing from the woman. She started to shiver more blood ran like ice water in her veins. The breathing along with her pulse quickened. No-no way can he do this right? She thought. Tell him. Tell him anything he wants to hear. Don't let him do this she screamed in her head. She fought with herself realizing, yeah she could tell him what he wanted to hear, but once it was found out to not be true this would just get worse. 

"Hey- hey" Larson snapped his fingers in her face. "stay with me babe come on let ol' Larson make you feel good huh? Tell ya what, you do this right and I may let you keep your teeth if not well-." He broke off as he grabbed the back of the woman's head. And continued his threat "if not well then I will make sure you will be picking them up off the floor k?" He then proceeded to release his throbbing cock and shove her head further towards him. "Wa-wait." He paused shocked and clearly disappointed. He scoffed "what? Finally have something you wanna share?" The woman was becoming more breathless and was trying hard to fight the panic and nausea "Just a question, is this how you have foreplay with your mother?" 

With that he back handed her so hard she fell over with the chair landing on her arm breaking it. She fought down the bile that threaten to come up as she heard the snap of her arm. "Oh yeah I'm really going to enjoy you, you got a little bit o' fight in ya don't you?!" he growled.

He made short work with her leg restraints, grabbed her by the arm and kicked the chair from under her. He forced her up to her knees. "I feel any teeth I will break you in two. Now open that cock sucker." She looked up at him. "Come anywhere near me with that little stub you call a dick, and I will bite it off." She was gasping more than breathing. Her head felt like was going to explode and she could no longer think straight. Too many blows to the head she thought. This earned her hard punch to the head she fell over again fighting the blackness as he kicked her in the stomach causing the bile to come up. 

"Uh-uh cunt you aren't sleeping now" he snarled smacking her back to consciousness. She could hardly breath. She wanted plead but it was too late for that now. She was scared and trembling. Her top lip split she could taste the blood and it was swelling already. She could feel the looseness of her top tooth. He pulled her back up to her knees. His cock was harder than it had been "open!" He pulled the on back of her hair forcing her head up and back. her mouth fell slack. 

He shoved his cock in her mouth so hard and fast the head hit the back of her throat causing her to gag, tears from the sudden gag reflex streamed down her cheeks. "Relax your fucking throat- that's it, good girl, oh fuck yeah, God damn that feels good. He sucked in a sharp breath through his clinched teeth as he continued to fuck her mouth. Causing gurgling sounds to rise from her throat. 

And then it happened she couldn't keep her throat open any longer let alone her mouth Larson felt the sharpness of her teeth. "That's it God damnit.I told you, fucking bitch." He jerked himself out causing her to cough and gag out the taste of him. She was breathing rapidly screaming in her head to fight. She just couldnt. He grabbed her by her broken arm and yanked her up half dragging half carrying to the table. 

He took his large knife from its sheath on the side of his leg. He Bent her over the table kicking her legs apart. He slammed her head against the work table and held it there. He cut up the back of her shirt and her jeans which fell half way down her thighs. He shoved them down the remainingof the way, with is foot, and ripped her shirt off her.

He spat a good amount of spit on his hand and stroked his cock as he lubed up. He bent over her as he began to shove his cock in her ass. Her breathing was labored and harsh. Larson's whisper was harsh and dangerous. "Best to relax girl. don't fight I will make it more painfiul if you do. Understood?!. 

She nodded once under the pressure of his hand. "Nah girl say it. Say you understand." Her voice was so weak and gravely. "I-I understand."she was beginning to sob, but cursed herself for it, because she knew even if she knew where the money was, she still wouldn't have told him and she would still be bent over the table. So her knowledge or the lack there of wouldn't change a God damn thing. "Good, good girl" he scoffed. And then he felt it almost like a pop as her body accommodated his hardness. 

She cried out and jerked but it only made it hurt more. He stood there buried to his base and groaned and started to thrust into her slow and then speeding up until his thrusts became uneven and harsher with time and friction. Her body jerked against the unfinished wooden work table with every thrust. She swore she was being split into two. The sharp buring pains were making her dizzy and she lost consciousness and her legs gave out from under her. He pulled her head back by her hair, and saw what happened and released her head. She hit the table with a sickening thud. He grabbed her by the hips while the table supported her upper body and he continued to violently thrust deeper and faster but with the dead weight he kept having to adjust her. 

he lifted her unconscious body up off the table more or less let her fall to the ground turned her over on her back. She was now laying on her restrained arms. He brought her back to consciousness he was on top of her he spread her thighs. She was crying and burned she felt a wetness where he had ripped her it felt like more if a light steady flow. Larson grabbed her chin and made her look at him. She closed her eyes tight. 

He had his knife out and grazed the side of her face with it tracing the lines of her face he stopped when he came to the corner of her mouth he stuck the tip of the blade in just enough to make a dimple like impression. "Look at me bitch. I want you to watch me fuck that tight ass pussy of yours." Her head rolled to the side. He jerked it back in place "I said look at me." She opened her eyes, and he lifted himself just enough to slide his hand between their two bodies and guide his throbbing cock deep inside her. 

He let out a groan as he started to thrust harder and faster his breathing became ragged and uneven. "oh fuck babe, God damnit" he stopped for a moment "when was the last time you fucked anyone?" Then he continued his assault on her body bare chested from him cutting her clothing off he began biting into her breasts causing theme to bleed. .He was close to finishing when he demanded her to wrap her legs around him. "You like that? Huh? Oh fuuck, I asked do you like that? say it." He held the knife to her throat "beg for it. Tell me you want me. Make it convincing bitch" she was sobbing uncontrollably "please don't-don't, stop." crying even harder she told him what he wanted to hear. She was fading in and out. When she came to again she let out a gasp and a little noise from her throat escsped. the pain was too much. The sound drove Larson over the edge. He came so hard he looked down at her and kissed her full on the mouth long and deep. 

He collapsed on top of her. his face buried in her hair. His breathing harsh and ragged. He had to pull himself out of her even though he was going soft. Larson patted her cheek. She was out again. So he dragged her body to the corner of the room and dumped her there. He got dressed and left the room


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 

"Carter. Please go see to that stubborn creature." Mr. James was not about to let Carter know of his sanctioning of Larson's interrogation methods. He knew what he was getting when he contracted Larson out to help him on this job. Still he regretted letting Larson have his way with the woman. Yes it was a large sum of money, and yes orders are to put her down if they could get nowhere with her, and furthermore to use whatever tactics necessary to get results. Beating a target and using scare tactics is one thing but rape. MR. James sighed as he left the work shop that was converted into a holding facility for the woman. He headed back to the main house about two hundred yards away. 

Upon entering the main house he saw Larson sitting on the couch watching some dumb late night host. His legs crossed on the coffee table, with a bowl of popcorn resting on his stomach laughing his damn fool head off. 

Fucking idiot Mr. James thought to himself as he crossed over to the kitchen. "Didn't your mother ever teach you manners? Get your God damn feet off the furniture." Larson's hand in mid air full of popcorn paused before placing it in his mouth looked at Mr. James and measured what mood he was going to be in for the night and simply removed his feet.

The door slammed open "you mother Fucker!" Carter looked like a possessed man water dripping from his head from the rain that just started falling. He stalked with purpose over to where Larson was sitting. Larson who jumped, dumping the bowl of pop corn on the floor when the door slammed open, found himself on his back looking up into the murderous face of Carter 

Carter had was bent over the man, who was on his back, his fist in mid strike. "You couldn't let it be could you? You just had to assert your dominance over that woman. Let her know what big man you are! FUCKING COWARD!"

"MR. CARTER! if you don't mind remembering yourself." Mr. James stated evenly. "Yes Mr. Carter please remember yourself." Larson sneered. "Shut-up!" The other two men shouted. "Wait how am I the baddie in this? It was Mr. James who gave the green light. On any means necessary." 

Carter lowered his fist. And raised up never taking his eyes off Mr. James. "Y-you gave the okay for this? But why? Why would you allow this to happen after our discussion. You yourself said she probably really was innocent.."

"Now Carter. Please you have to understand I had to make sure beyond a reasonable doubt that this woman didn't know anything it was a precautionary measure. You knew entering the contract that this could possibly go extreme."

Carter felt like he had the wind knocked out of him. "Extreme yes. But we are professionals not sadistic fucks. We have always been professionals. It's always been business. Nothing more nothing less. You do realize she may not live.-" Mr. James let out a groan "look if she dies then contract will be filled now wouldn't?" "This is fucking wrong you're fucking wrong and you know it. Yes, death means a full filled contract. But that's not what's in the shop now is it? No that is a tortured woman. That's not a clean death, she deserved better." 

Sometime during the conversation Larson had picked up the bowl of pop corn eating it and watching the two men argue back and forth, as if he were watching a tennis match. "Hey this is pretty good better than what's on TV and the pop corn ain't half bad either." He held out the bowl to Carter as an offering. "You sick twisted little fuck!" Before anyone could blink Carter had his desert eagle out hammer cocked back, finger on the trigger, pointed right in the eye of Larson. 

Larson continued munching the pop corn looking down the business end of the side arm and back up to Carter who had his head turned to Mr. James. Larson snorted. "You ain't going to do shit with that piece." Mr. James weighing the gravity of the situation replied softly "ooohhh...I don't know about that ol' Larson." Again Larson wrote Carter off. 

"Carter do you want out?" Mr. James was still cautious of the situation. "Wh-what?" Carter looked lost. "Do you want out? James calmly replied. "I will make sure you still get your cut for your trouble if so." "Wh-what?! Fuck no I don't want out especially now. Someone has to keep the checks and balances of this royally fucked up operation." 

"Okay then. But never again are you to pull your piece out on any member of this team. Am I clear.?" Mr. James breathing a little easier exhaled a huge breath. " crystal sir." "Yeah." Larson sneered. Mr. James palmed his face swearing under his breath and both him and Carter stated evenly "I said shut up." As Carter pistol whipped Larson. Who fell unconscious. "Now go tend to her." Mr. James said softly. "Her name is Renn. After what he did she deserves that much." Pointing at Larson. 

Mr. James felt like he was loosing what little control he had over the operation. "Dont- don't get personal or attached it's still a job she is still a mark either way. But okay go see to Renn."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 

Kendrick had turned down the radio. " Kade the property should be in the next quarter mile. You ready for this?" The hunter gave his partner a side glance "Are you?" "Hell K. You know I'm with you." They both turned to the third occupant in the back seat his head bobbing. Headphones in. The hunter returned his gaze to the man in the seat next to him and arched a brow. "You sure about this?" Kade jerked his head towards the man in the back seat. "Yeah man I'm sure. He's solid people." 

Kendrick turned to face the man in the back seat grabbed hold of his ear buds, and yanked them out of his head. Music could be heard through the little white buds. "Jersey, game time." "Yeah man I know. I'm on point. I'll be fine." The man picked up the buds and put them back in and continued to bob his head to the beat. "K. It's fine really." Kendrick tried to reassure his partner. "He does this...it's his thing. Something about getting him centered and focused. Dunno. Everyone has their thing ya know? You, for instance you get all broody and shut everyone and everything down and out. You put yourself on lock down." "Yeah?" Kade scoffed. And what do you do? Start chattering like a nervous hen with a fox in hen house." Kendrick just gave a short snort. "Yeah something like that. "Alright mother hen this is as far as we go." Kade pulled off the road. And parked. "As far as anyone knows we are here scouting for a spot for hunting."

Kendrick turned again to face Jersey. And pointed to his ears. Jersey took the buds out "what's up we ready to do this or what?" "Yeah J we are. Do you mind?" 

Jersey all of twenty-five still had a lot to learn but he held his own and he was a force to be sure of it. "Yeah-Nah. Let's do this balls to the wall yeah?" "Yeah J now let's get a move on it. Gotta set up before dark." Kade was already at the rear of the vehicle unloading the gear and tactical equipment. All three men took their share of gear and made their way to the edge of the property. 

"Hey Kade how bad you think it is in there?" Kade without breaking stride adjusted the ruck on his back. "J just be ready. No matter what goes down in there Keep that cool of yours." Kade turned and stopped Jersey in his tracks. 

"How long you been doin' this for?" Kade eyed jersey cooly as he thought "Shoot I don't know started getting contracts at like 18 been following old men like yourself since I was about 15. I'm 25 going on 26 this coming month. So altogether? What like 10, 11 years now?" "Really now?" Kade scoffed. 

"How many marks have you painted?" "Painted?" Yeah painted? You know put down? offed? Iced? killed?." Kade turned to towards the other man and jerked his thumb towards Jersey. "Jesus Kendrick. I thought you said this kid knew his shit?" "Man K take it easy man. It's fine okay?." "It had better be." Kade grounded out. He turned on heel and started towards their destination again. 

Kendrick was walking a bit faster now trying to catch up to Kade. Jersey jabbed Kendrick in the shoulder "thanks a lot mother hen. I don't need a setter." Jersey started Walking ahead and had placed his buds back in his ears and centered himself "game time" he murmured and kept pace with Kade. 

The men reached the edge of the property and made camp. They took shifts both night and day taking notes while they cased the place out. 

They all compared notes on what they knew. "Well as far as I can tell they are keeping the woman in the workshop. They change guarding her 12 hours at a time. They keep living quarters at the main house. There are 3 that come and go periodically relieving each other. Jersey paused. "I haven't seen the woman not once."

"None of us have." Kade concurred. "Man K...you think she is even worth getting?" Kendrick weighed his thoughts on this matter. "She's the package. So regardless of her status she is to be returned." Kade rubbed the back of his neck. "You know she's still vital. Why else would they still be changing shifts?" "Look tomorrow we hit. We hit hard and fast." "Do this right, there won't be time for them to put her down."  
"It's gotta be A-game." Kade emphasized that point. Kendrick looked at the two men. "Yeah got it. Just tired. We all need the rest. We got all the intell we need. Let's bunk down and hit early." 

"Okay we do this before dawn, cover of darkness is our friend. Slow is smooth, smooth is fast. So we do this slow on approach. Once we reach the workshop game on. We dominate we take it down. Once it's secured and in our control. Two of us interrogate the guards the other-"Kade gave Jersey look of purpose. "Tend to the package if need be, that's on you J can you handle that?" 

Jersey was about to come unglued. "Yeah-Nah. It's not my first rodeo I know what to do." Kendrick stepped in to shut it down. "Look J we know you do but you have to be prepared for what you might see. You have taken lives and brought down runners and returned them. But there are some things you have have not come across. That you would not think is even possible." 

Kade gave Kendrick a knowing look. "You havin' reservations Kendrick? Say the word I shut J down now and he can hold up at camp."

"Yeah-Nah. Hell no not happening. I'm in this all the way no way no how are you sittin' me on the sidelines." Jersey's jaw tightened his grey eyes flickered with anger. "Look kid, you will still get your cut." Kade tried. "Easy Kade it may not even be all that bad." Kendrick tried to slow where this was going. 

Kade scoffed. "Yeah where have I heard that before? Hmmm. That stint we did in Africa?" "Yeah man you know what this isn't Africa." Kendrick turned back to Jersey with a look of warning. "I don't give a shit what goes down in there tomorrow anything starts going south your benched you high tail it out understood?" "Yeah whatever." Jersey mumbled. Kendrick's voice tightened "say it, or as of right now your benched." "Fine alright I understand. Anything goes south tomorrow I high tail it out. Happy now?" Kade stretched turn it guys. Up at 0400.


	5. Chapter 5

The woman was in the far corner of the room. In and out of consciousness. Over the last several hours she kept hearing the coming and going of different individuals. Sometimes she would be touched by a hand on her face or arm. At one point she woke up to find herself on a mattress and covered in an old banket. She didn't know who had done this or why. Maybe they were trying to give me relief before they put me down. Please let it be soon she thought and fell back to sleep.

 

3 hours before.

"Hey, wake up." The voice was tight but soft. The woman jerked backing up into a tight ball against the corner. . "Oh my God what has he done?" Carter who had crouched down to the woman tried to reach for her again. He saw a small puddle of blood, which now was starting to dry on the concrete, from where she had been laying She was stripped of her clothing face was battered and swollen. "Please, please help me." Carter almost fell back on his ass as he tried to back away from her. The sound that came from this woman was unnatural she sounded like a wounded animal. He could barely make out her pleas for help. What was more disturbing was the fact that she begged. That is what caused him to back away from her. 

The whole time Carter had been with the woman and watched her interrogations from other team members not once did she beg. Yeah sure she cried but she was being beaten she had beatings that would have had men 3 times her size cry. But this this just wasnt right..He lost time he didn't know how long he had sat there not saying anything but just sat there looking at her broken body. 

"Please it's over I don't know where the money is just please end it." Renn's words were broken and and half of them cut off and her voice weak gravely strained. She didn't know where the power surge came from but it scared the shit out of Carter. "DO IT FUCKING KILL ME NOW PLEASE END IT!" with that she sank back to the bare cold floor. And weeped. Carter shot up, rage filled his blood. He made his way to the main house. He shouted at the new guard that just arrived a few hours before hand a young man maybe 21 "NO ONE IN NO ONE OUT!" Slammed the shop's door behind him. The rain was starting to come down hard now. He slammed the door open.....

After the confrontation Carter went into the room Larson had been staying in he grabbed his mattress and loaded it up in the truck went back in grabbed a blanket. This will do for now he thought. He made a mental list of things that he would come back for med kit, clothes, food. What the fuck am I doing? God damn it. I can't do this I need out or to get her out. Shut the fuck up. he scolded himself for even thinking these thoughts, Knowing he would be on the business end of this fucked up situation if he were to try anything at the moment. But Carter couldn't help but smile when he thought of the reaction Larson would have when he came to, to see his bed half gone. "Serves you right you little bitch." 

The new guard and Carter eased the mattress on the floor. "That'll be all thanks smith." The young guard gave a slight tilt of his head and exited the room. "God damn" he mumbled as he went back to the surveillance area. He had seen the whole thing on the monitor. What was so sickening about the whole thing, was when Larson turned to the camera in mid thrust, while the woman was up on the table and winked. 

The young man was so sick about the whole thing, he actually lost his dinner to the trash can. Smith himself not only had a mother at home but a sisterrible. His baby sister who had just graduated she was 18. Along with the women at home, he also had a girlfriend, they all were the most important parts of his life. He would gut anyone who would try and do to them what that fucking pig just got doing to that woman. This is his last job he decided. 

"Hey Smith." Carter called out. "What's up brotha man?" Carter sighed."hey do me a solid go to the big house grab soup water apple sauce, shit bring anything and everything that doesn't need chewing. Bring it back here so I can fridge it all. Oh could you grab a large basin wash cloths towels clothes anything and everything to get this little gal clean." It was almost too painful to look at the woman before him in her condition. He was waiting for a response. "Yeah man anything you and that lady need, you got it." "Thanks brotha" Carter sagged against the wall across from Renn. His knees drawn up and head bowed, arms covering his head. He needed rest and rest was what he was going to get. 

The young man sighed made his way to the main house. He was making his way through the house and Mr. James just watched him scurry about. He sighed "Not you too." The young man stopped and looked Mr. James in the eye. "You gotta family?" Wife, daughter, hell even a niece, or maybe just some waitress that waits on you at the corner diner that you like in general, and would look after?" With that he left with a few boxes of supplies with the truck.

Smith knocked on the door to the room where Carter and Renn were in. "I got it man." "Thanks little man." They went to unload the supplies."Hey Car." "Yeah man. what's up?" Carter paused from unloading took look at the boy in front of him. "Hey kid you okay?" Carter put his hand on the kid's shoulder. "It's just....man I got a sweet little gal, a saint for a mother, and an angel of a sister you know?" "Yeah Smith I do. I get it man I do I'm right there with you." "But right now we need to work, we can think later." "OR kill Him" "whoa wait a min. Yes what happened in there is fucked up and it won't happen again not while I'm here. But right now that little Thang in there needs us. Talk like that to the wrong person will get you offed." He gave the kid a gentle shake "Now let's go. I appreciate what you did." "I-I didn't do it for you....I did it for her and my women." "Yeah right kid let's go." 

Carter eased his way towards the sleeping woman. The basin had hot water the wash cloth was hot and antiseptic soap ready for use. He gently brushed her hair out of her face to get access to her to begin the clean up. Renn jerked awake and swung wildly in Carter's direction. "N-no, no, no she screamed no don't, I don't know anything..." she was hysterical. "Sh-shhh-shh, it's okay shhh. It's Carter remember?." She was still hysterical but calming down a bit. "Y-You promised you talked to your boss..why? Why did you let him?" She broke off. "I-I didn't know I swear. I would never have let him near you." He placed the wash cloth back in the basin to warm it and try again. "Look I'm going to need to clean you up to see to your injuries okay? Carson put his hand on her shoulder and she jerked but didn't move from his touch. 

"Can I ask you something?" Carter paused from wringing the cloth out."Right now you can ask anything you want." She let out a big sigh calmed down even more and continued in her worn out voice. "What happenned? You went and talked to your boss. I'm not stupid I know that if I knew where the money was and told you, orders are to kill me out of retribution. If I didn't know, orders still stand, well because they think I'm lying. But what happened to a clean kill? Why all this? I hurt my, body hurts, I feel like I'm dying anyway so why not just finish it? Why clean me up and tend to me? Waste of time energy and resources not good business." 

Carter toyed with the cloth sighed and tried for a third time. "Yes standing orders are standing orders. It's just business. But this? This here isn't. I'm obligated to business not this. So under normal circumstances yes I would have returned from speaking with my boss and would have put one clean bullet in your head without a word. Now hold still....please." 

Carter lifted her hair and washed her face. She winced but sat there obediently. Carter continued and very cautiously and quietly continued with what would be the end of them if it turned out badly. "Look I believe you. I do. That's why I need you to continue to fight like you have been. I'm going to find a way to get you, and Smith out there, out of this. Because shit is going to hit the fan and I'm taking them with me understand? " Renn's voice almost gave out. "Wa-wait what? Why?" Carter continuedo with his bathing of her face it was now free of debris and the caked on blood. But it didn't help with the angry bruises. "Because of what I have seen today. That's why. Men like Mr. James and Larson- once they start down the path they took today, with you, well people like that seemed to be predispositioned for it. And once they are given permission to act out on that kind of brutality the one time they don't stop and need more. they only get worse with time. That is what's bad for business, not being professional. 

The man continued to look after the woman in silence. Every once in a while there wold be a small jerk or a start of a whimper anytime he touched a part of her that was hurt. Which seemed like all of her. There wasn't a spot on her body that wasn't bruised. He made his way down further. Carter gave a a knowing look. "I know you don't want this but I have to I promise I won't hurt you I won't look at you in that way. I have seen your broken body already. I just I need to clean these out please." She held tight to the blanket around her. Tears streaming down her face. "Please, please dont. I don't want...." 

Carter placed his hand on top of hers and gently forced her to release her grasp on the blanket. Her eyes never meeting his and only looked down. And watched his hands move her blanket to the side. He put the cloth back in the basin wrang it out lifted her arm and then her heavy breast that was now swollen as well he began to clean out the bite marks that had left punctures and tears of flesh. "I'm so sorry. I know it hurts." He said meekly. She cried out. When he was finished he continued with the other with the same care he had taken with the first. 

The man was being as gentle as he could and Renn knew it but the shame was still there the embarrassment and the pain. Carter placed the blanket back around her shoulders. The woman greedily held it tight in place. The man looked at her with a quiet look and spoke softly. "I need you to lay down." I need to clean your wounds before I can give you medical care please. He gently was pushing on her shoulders to lay her down she pushed back by instinct at first but slowly complied with his touch. 

Carter opened the lower portion of the blanket to expose the lower part of her body. "God damn it" he muttered as he jerked his head off to the side shutting his eyes and squeezed them shut, trying to get sight and the smell of what Larson had done to her out of his head. Carter started with her stomach which harbored angry bruises and cuts from the table. He moved down lower. He raised his head as did she. They knew what was coming. "It's okay lay down close your eyes. Don't watch." A new wave of tears started to fall from the corners of her swollen eyes. "I need to know it's you and not him." She sobbed. "Okay, okay but lay back down. Again she complied. She rolled her head to the side and watched Carter tend to her swore body. 

The man took his hands and placed them on the either knee and splayed the wounded woman's legs apart. He took the cloth and cleaned from the front which was swollen with abrasions all over, it stung so bad. The cloth was beginning to turn red. He again placed the cloth back in the basin. And wrang out the cloth. Carson continued further down and to the back portion. He couldnt access the area he need to so he gently guided her to her side. He had to spread her her apart. He thought he prepared for what he needed to do. He was wasn't ready for what he saw. He thought he was, but nothing could prepare him nothing. He choked back the bile. And a low growl came up and out instead. 

Renn jerked and screamed out in pain but held her postion. "Fucking shit girl. I'm done I can't do this to you." Carter clinched his jaw which cramped from the force. "I'm sorry" she cried. "No don't do that, don't you dare fucking do that. He scolded her. "Don't fucking apologize for something you didn't do." His voice dropped and he softened his tone. "I don't want to hurt you but you're in the home stretch." Renn decided for him. "If I can do this so can you." She choked back the tears of pain and frustration. "Are you sure?" She gave a single nod."Do it." He spread her apart again. And continued. This time she didn't scream out she held it in for him. But her fists were clenched her teeth clenched and eyes squeezed shut and curses flowed out of her that made Carter wonder if the devil had taken over her. 

His hand was on her hip and the curve of her ass. He gently pushed down on her for her to lower her leg back down. He gently stroked her where his hand had been. "It's okay itso done." She was exhausted and burned even more now. "Thank you. You didn't have to.-" 

Carter looked bewildered as if she had thanked him for a ride home or dinner. "Don't please don't thank me. And yes, yes I did have to."


	6. Chapter 6

"What a on that thing anyway?" Kendrick had stripped Jersey of his music player. "Seriously man. Don't fuck it up." Kendrick gave his younger partner a smirk. "No worries if something happens to it, you will be able to buy yourself a life time supply of them when we are done." Kendrick was going through the worried man's play list, of what he had been recently listening to on their trip out to the target. Kendrick reading off the artists. "J there is no ryhm or reason to any of this it's like your taste in music has Multiple personalities."

Jersey just rolled his eyes and snatched the player back. "It's not a certain type of music I'm after so much as it is songs. I hear a song I like it, I get it. Doesn't matter who the artist is or what genre it belongs to. It's about what gets the job done." 

Jersey took the buds and snaked the cord through his shirt in back and had the buds themselves hang around the front of his shoulders. He then connected the cord to the player and placed it in his back pocket. So everything was tucked away inside and nothing hanging out to get in the way. 

"Alright you two finish up. We have 30 minutes before show time." Kade usually the cool headed one, not one to let things get to him, was on edge. God damn it get it together he scolded himself. Focus. This isn't Africa. He couldn't shake what the the three hunters might have to contend with, within the next hour. 

"Fuck!" The two older hunters turned to Jersey to find his soup can over turned. Kade scoffed. Kendrick smirked "Looks like you are aren't the only one unnerved K." 

Kade let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Kendrick not drawing attention to it simply stated. "Here now. We finish this today and it's over." Jersey ignorant to the meaning behind the statement just continued to scowl at the over turned soup. "Yeah and then we get some real food. Fuck." He grounded out as he kicked dirt over the ruined meal. "Fuck."

"Hey kid." Kade tossed a power bar to Jersey. The young man raised the bar to Kade in acknowledgment."thanks man." The corner of Kade's mouth turned up ever so slightly. "Yeah now let's go." With that a switch was flipped in each and all of the men. 

As planned they eased up on the shop and once there the three men took everyone with ease. "Shock n' awh, baby shock n' awh" Jersey said under his breath. 

First the trio had hit the main house. The men found the two occupants inside. Detained them, with the detainees in tow they made their way to the shop. Jersey remained just outside with his fire arm trained on the two men from the main house, with his finger up to his lips for them to be silent. while the other two hunters forced their way in and secured the remaining crew inside the shop. 

Jersey got the signal to proceed inside. He forced the two men down on their knees, hands were on the back of their heads, fingers interlaced, with their legs crossed at the ankles. "Shock n' awh baby, shock n' awh..." 

Kendrick came back from the other room. The look of indifference on his face had slipped, there was a look in its place, that Kade couldn't place at first. In an instant kade was back there, in that country hot dry dusty. With the season's storm clouds gathering in the distance and the smell of rain filling his senses. The flashes of lighting in those black clouds and the wind Jesus that wind, accompanied by the rolling thunder didn't help the charge of electricity that filled the air. "God damn it I fucking knew it.." Kade mumbled. Focus God damn you focus. He kept telling himself and he did. 

"How bad?" Kade really didn't need to ask, not with the look on Kendrick's face. But Kade needed Kendrick to be alert, here now, focused. "It's-it's, she's vital. I think you better go have a look. I will stand watch, go." Jersey was getting restless wanting to know what the other two obviously already knew without even speaking a word. "Wha-what's going on?" 

Kendrick looked the youngest of the three men square in the eye. Be ready. Kendrick didn't know who was responsible if not all of them. "Hey kid. See that surveillance equipment ? See what's up with it. Because if it was working they would have alerted the other two. 

"Yeah sure okay." Jersey backed up to the equipment being careful not to turn his back on the group of men they detained. He was looking over the equipment and found nothing wrong with it. "Fuck." He muttered "Kendrick looked up. And the two men's eyes locked. 

"Kendrick asked what? What is it?" Jersey looked at him and then the men. And shook his head "Separate them, the first two from the last two..Just do it." It wasnt a suggestion, it was authoritative. Kendrick noded in approval, boy has more than potental he thought to himself as Jersey stepped to Kendrick, the young man bowed his head and turned it from the detainees so they couldn't make out what was being said. "There isn't anything wrong with the surveillance equipment. The two that were here in the shop obviously saw us and did nothing to warn the others. Something's wrong. I gotta bad feeling about this."

"Yeah - yeah go through the footage, find out what we're missing."Kendrick hoping to find answers soon before he blew his cool. "Sure thing brotha man." Jersey laid a hand on his partner's  
shoulder as he turned to walk back to the surveillance equipment. "Oh my God fucking shit! God damn...." 

Jersey's face twisted and color left it, he felt like he was going to be sick, and it happened. Vomit....power bar, what soup he did manage to eat before dumping out at the camp site, was there for all to see. 

"Any last words shit for brains?!" Jersey had his piece pressed against Larson's head. "J-" Kendrick was going to ask what he had seen but he didn't need to. "Go, go look... if what is in that room is the result of what is on that footage I take him down hard. I mean it k!" 

Kade put a hand on Jersey's shoulder. Jersey wheeled his head around, found himsf nose to nose with Kade. "Easy son." Put it down. He will pay but think this through. Here now breath." Kade was so quiet when he spoke these words to Jersey that Larson couldn't even hear him. "Go to the other room now." Kade said in a normal tone. Kade grabbed hold of Jersey's arm as the man turned to go in the other room. "Ear buds J." And with that Kade released him and Jersey went to the other room. 

Kendrick was silent couldn't talk. "I guess I don't need to ask what you and J found do I?" Kendrick looked up at Kade mouth gaped open. "I'm sorry man, I really am, I- thought..You were right." With that Kendrick went to his partner's side. Kade looked at Kendrick shall we?" 

Renn had been out the whole time. Even when Kendrick and Kade came in to assess her she was out cold, exhausted. She was just so tired. She just assumed it was Carter. Coming in to check on her. 

Now she was coming to. She saw a taller well formed blonde male standing over her and she started to scream until he squatted. Then she just cowered in the corner in a tight ball. "No, don't touch me." The panic was rising in her. Where is Carter or even Smith why is this man here? Her mind was racing. Her eyes were as wide as they were going to get while being swollen. She had to calm down. "Where is Carter? Smith?" 

"Don't worry they can't hurt you. No one can, not now. I need to know everything. Leave nothing out." Jersey was trying to be as soothing as someone like him can be. "I told you people I don't know where the fucking money is so just end it already." She was feeling more anger than being scared. This is good she decided anger not fear. 

Jersey now realized why kade had said earbuds. "Here I want you to keep this for me turn it up loud k? I need to go for now, but there is really good shit on there, my taste in music doesn't have split personalities really, just a little something for every occasion k? I'll be back to get those now. 

Renn just stared dumb founded after the man as he turned and exited the room. Was he simple? With everything going on she was beyond lost. She didn't know if she was coming or going. Were these new guards had the other two found out about what Carter's plans were for Smith and herself. Or was this a rescue or worse? She didn't know she was too exhausted to try and think anymore. She looked at the earbuds. Was he serious? Oh well. She gave up thinking, and put in the ear buds, hit play there it was sweet escape. She smiled and closed her eyes and she did turn it up loud. After all they were all on the "Highway to Hell." She found the song quite fitting.


	7. Chapter 7

Kade and Kendrick were standing shoulder to shoulder. The detainees were in an orderly line now. Kade who had not seen the footage already knew who have assailant of Renn was. What he didn't know was if there were multiple ones. "Who were the rest?" Kendrick just shook his head. "There were none just the one." Jersey answered as made his way back to the main room approaching Kade. 

"We need the field trauma kit. She's bad." Jersey said low. "Question the kid and Snow White over there." Kade turned to Smith and Carter. "Alright you two other room now. Jersey get the med kit. Kendrick you got this?" Kendrick's tone was ice "I'm golden." Jersey eyed Kade for a second. "What?" Kade's voice was tight. "I think you better call this in." The Boss Man is going to want to know about this. I don't even know if she is going to make the trip" 

" alright sit tight. Take these two back to the room with you." Kendrick slid the trauma kit over to Jersey. He carried it under his arm as he held the gun on the two men, Smith and Carter. "Go now." He ordered. 

"Hey...we have an issue here." Kade hated this part of the job almost as much as he hated the begging crying, pleading, and everything else that went along with hard merchandise trying to con their way of their dealings. 

"No...what I'm saying is you hired me and my moving crew to come clean your place out. But whoever it was that occupied your place damaged your equipment. No...I don't think you get it. It was senstive to begin with. Now with the damage I don't even know if it will survive the move to your place. Yeah, yeah, I get it...No we can stabilize it all we want here but that doesn't guarantee that it will survive the move especially with the extent of said damage ....Look we had a deal...I'm already short a man to begin with and I don't have the resources to ensure that no further damage....No the warranty is Nall and Void due to the fact that damage was done through negligence. I understand it's vital that you get your equipment. Look I know someone that specializes in this field, he can do the after market repairs but it's going to cost extra and he doesn't come cheep. But he will do it. No as of right now I am doubling my fees consider them inconvenience fees and if not than I guess my men and I can leave this job for other movers. got it? Yeah sure I'll let you know when when he gets here. Yep alright got it. Gotta go have to finish cleaning up."

Kade hung up the phone, came back in from outside. "Christ almighty. You boys really enjoy you work don't you?" Larson just smiled "hey its all about about the perks aint it?" "God Damn it Larson shut your fool mouth up!" Kade who was not in the mood back handed Larson and gave Mr. James a look of warning. "You both shut the hell up." 

"How you doing Kendrick any problems?" "Nah K, was just going over the footage. Again. Let's take the restraints and secure these two we need a little talk." 

Jersey and the two men were in the room when Renn started coming to again. Her eyes burned and her vision was starting to blur. She felt odd she was starting to shake again. Renn failed to notice that Carter and Smith were in the same room with her now they were in the far corner opposite of her their backs turned towards her so they could not see her. She started to stir when Jersey took his place next to her to assess her body. He spoke softly "hey there how's that music?" She just moaned a little "awh come on girl it ain't that bad is it?" The woman tried reaching her hand out to him to return his music player. "Nah keep hold of it for me just a bit longer k? Now I'm going to have to look at you I got some things here to try and make you more comfortable okay?" 

Renn tried to raise up on her good arm but Jersey just gently pushed her back down. "No its important not to move. Stay still for me." Carter tried too look over his shoulder towards her. "Hey don't move asshole." Jersey grounded out. Renn heard the movement in the corner.

"Who's- who's in here? Where's Carter?"She tried to make her voice even but it cracked and strained. And was barely above a whisper. 

"It's okay sweetheart." Carter tried to reassure her. He knew if she heard him call her that she would know that he was there and she would be okay. "I said shut the hell up dirt bag." Jersey could feel himself tense and needed to focus. Renn tried again. "Is-is, did Smith get out?" Jersey answered "No they are all here." She let out a sigh. "Are they hurt?" She asked. "No but they will be wishing that's all that's wrong with them. Now why don't we worry about getting you better. Okay?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Then it happened. Larson headbutted Kendrick as he was bent behind the blonde man to get him up to undo his restraints to attach him to the exposed pipe in the wall. Larson hands free, struggled with Kendrick desperately grabbing for the dark haired man's side arm he had in his waistband. Kade who was busy with Mr. James and his restraints, was in the middle of restraining Mr. James to the other side of the two men.

"You moth-" Kendrick spat out as he landed a blow to shorter but just as equally well built assailant. Kendrick was fighting to keep the side arm from the other man's control, but his grip was slipping. His vision was blurred and hands were slippery with the Blood. Fighting blind and bloody the dark haired man was now beneath the Larson, his own blonde hair turned crimson from the cut in his head he had earned from the struggle. 

The shot rang out. All four men's hearing was impaired and muffled, the ringing was intense. The blonde rolling off Kendrick and started to stand with that damn grin. "Well that didn't go as expected now did it?" He looked Kade directly in the eye. Who had his fire arm on Larson. Just to be met with Larson falling back down to his ass. Kendrick rolled to a sitting postion. "Fuck man..."He shook his head and was digging at his ear trying to clear his hearing. Turned to the man who was laying partially on him and punched him right in the chest where he was shot by Kade, and kicked the man off of him.

Kade had been by his side before Kendrick could finish kicking the man off him. "Come on man" Kade grunted helping Kendrick back to his feet. Jersey had come out just as the shot rang out. He was in mid stride when Kade turned on him "get your ass back in there now!" The blonde man knew not to protest and retreated back to the room. Both Kendrick and Kade exchanged the glance that told each other it was time. "Alright then. Let's do it." They got on either side of Larson and hauled him to his feet, and dragged him to a chair. They had stripped him of his shirt exposing kade's work.

Kendrick bent down to restrain Larson's ankles to the legs of the chair as Kade restrained his arms around the back of the chair. "Hey since you're already down there.. you know since that bitch in there- (he called out loudly in hopes she would hear) doesn't know how to use that mouth of hers." he smirked. "No shit because if she did she would have bitten your pathetic little dick off." Kendrick growled as he stood and landed a blow to the mouth of Larson. "What? Haven't had enough? You say nothing unless spoken too." Kade snarled. And landed his own blow to his head. Kendrick stood over the bound man his eyes darkened and he let the corner of his mouth turn up in a small crooked smile. "I do hope you will enjoy our time together as much as I will." The dark headed man mocked Larson for is earlier comment he made to Renn. "Oh don't you worry that pretty little head off of your's sweetheart I will I, will." Larson shot back. Kendrick then knelt in front of Larson with a little bounce and eyed Larson with a murderous look. Gauging what his response would be at his next move. Kendrick then made his move reaching slowly out and ran his fingers against the hard metal buckle of Laraon's belt. 

"So this it huh? What you used on her yeah?" With one swift motion he had the belt undone and ripped out of the loops of the jeans like a whip as he stood. Larson gave a small grunt as his lower body kind of gave a small twist at the removal of the belt. He too locking eyes on Kendrick and tilted his back ever so slightly. "K is it?" The question aimed at Kade who held his position behind Larson. "Well K I think our friend here is beginning to understand the perks of his job" Kade rolled his eyes and smacked the back of Larson's head "shut the hell up jackass." And walked around the front to Kendrick. "Besides I doubt your own mother even likes you, you shit." Kendrick added. 

Jersey was by Renn's side adding bandages and injecting pain killers into her as he worked. So that she maybe a little more comfortable and the extra cleaning he had to do to the wounds. Jersey knew he had to be careful with the pain killers though, he knew that it could lower her blood pressure more than it already was and would kill her, she was borderline of not being able to have anything for pain as it were. He just shook his head "how did you even live through this girl?" He asked under his breath to the sleeping woman. He began to uncover her to notice someone had given her a shirt and shorts to lay in. As big as the clothes were on her they did keep her modesty. 

"Hey man just be careful with her okay?" Carter called out looking over his shoulder. Jersey shot him a warning look and responded with a scoff "I thought I told you to shut up and keep turned around" He said flatly. "How could you guys do this?" 

Carter hated himself before he even got it all out. "It was a job. You of all people should know that." Jersey felt his face grow hot. "A job? A job that includes raping a woman to death? No man that isn't a job. That's just sick." He turned his attention back to the woman who was giving a small moan at the attempts of the man trying to help her. "Look man I didnt-" Carter tried to explain. "Let it go man just let it be please." Smith gave a pleading glance at his partner. "Look mister all I know is Carter is the only one who tried to help this woman. Mr James is the one that okayed it, and didn't give a rats ass to what happened to the girl afterwards. Larson that ...that asshole he-..." Smith's voice broke and eyes burned and his throat was tight he swallowed the lump in his throat. "Man just make this right for her." The young man continued. "What? You two her saviors? All of a sudden your looking after her best interest? Just shut the hell up and turn back around like I told you. Don't worry we will make this right by her starting with your twisted little friend up front." 

Carter came unglued and raised his voice dangerously loud. "That motherless piece of shit in there is not our friend. As far as making this right by her fine do what you came to do but you leave Smith out of this you understand me? He had absolutely nothing to do with any of this! He did absolutely nothing!" 

A tone of voice that had never come from Jersey before even startled him. "That's just it isn't he did absolutely nothing. In fact he sat there in front of those monitors and just watched! "What did you get off on it too?" "N-no it wasn't like that I-I Its my first job. I never seen anything like that before in my whole life I-I didn't know what to do...I'm sorry oh my God what have I done? I'm so sorry. He lowered his head in shame. He kept thinking what if that were my girls? What if someone just sat back and watched and did nothing. He began to shake and threw up again, over what he had witnessed.

"Oh Christ. What? Now I have to clean you up too?! Jesus where did you find this kid?" Jersey shot Carter a look of disgust. "You fucking leave him alone you hear me?" Carter shouted. Jersey just turned and continued to work on Renn. She started to come to. "Uh....okay well here'so the deal I know you have other wounds that are covered up so I'm going to have to have you take your shirt off." I have to be able to get to them to see how bad they are and I have to bandage them. 

Renn who was not willing to expose herself to yet another stranger started to shake. "Look lady I know you have been through enough but in case you haven't noticed your in pretty bad shape." "And you think bandages is going to make give me more of a chance of survival? N-no I can't not again. They were already cleaned once. "Exactly how many hours ago was that? Because you want to know something you're running hot which means fever is setting in. Do you have any idea how much bacteria is in the human mouth?" 

"Leave her alone God damn it." Carter wish he could get free he knew he would smash Jersey. The woman felt defeated it was going to happen whether she wanted it to or not. "Okay"she said softly defeated "okay. "At'a girl. I knew-" Just to be cut off his shock and irritation at what came from Renn's mouth. "No one but Carter a-and Smith." "Oka-wait? what? What did you just say?" Renn was getting weaker but her will was strong, where her body lacked the strength. "You can't be serious?! You have got to Fuckng be kidding me right now.! After what they put you through?. No you know what fine no body move God damn it!"

"K" Jersey shouted. "K God damn it!" "Kade, I think Jersey is wanting you." "Damn that boy he needs to decide who he wants to address k." With a sigh he got up from the surveillance footage. "Yeah what kid?" "Uh K we have a situation with our little princess." Jersey gave Kade the run down. Of what had transpired. "Okay?" Kade looked at Jersey with indifference. "That's not the worst part." He leaned in really close and spoke so softly as if he were afraid the roof would cave in on top of them all if he spoke any louder. "I-I think she has..." "has what man? spit it out." "You know..." "No, no I don't J so just say it. "You know that Stockholm syndrome shit." "Wha-at? Get outta here kid! Your insane!" "Hey Kendrick come here man listen to this shit." Go ahead kid tell ol' Kendrick here what you just told me go ahead." Jersey's face was blood red, with fury "don't, don't do that. She has been through enough without us adding to it by laughing." "Ahem I'm sorry you're right kid." Kade wiped the tear from laughing away from the corner of his eye. He really was sorry he didn't know why he had reacted like that he never had reacted like that to a serious situation like this before. It had taken him aback. "Well it could very well be." Kendrick concurred with Jersey after hearing him out. "Wait you're not serious are you?" Kade asked irritated.

"Look K. That kinda thing doesn't really have a time requirement. Under enough emotional and physical stress any captive can start to see their captor as a necessity of sorts at any time. And given the circumstances...Look this guy Carter gave her clothing and so forth cleaned her up and he was technically her captor so she see him as doing right by her. Like he's doing her a favor. So yes I can see where she could very well have this. "See" Jersey interjected and too soon as well. Kendrick contiued. "Or it could very well be that she feels enough men have seen her nude already and since Carter is the the one that has already seen her extensively no use in having anyone new rehash anything." "See." Kade mocked Jersey. "Which leaves the question. Do we allow this man access to the woman and the supplies?" Jersey asked restlessly. 

"I'll be back you two stay here." Kade ordered. He went into the room and knelt down by Carter and Smith. "Okay here'so the situation, the woman needs looking after, and for some God forbidden reason she wants it to be you Carter. We are right outside as you are well aware of. We will be watching on the monitor do anything and I mean anything at all other than what you are supposed to I will personally end you myself. Is that understood?" "Yes." Cater replied hesitantly. "I'm going to need assistance though." The only other one she is comfortable with is Smith here." "God damn it. No." Kade fired back at Carter. "I don't think you understand the last time I did this by myself it was too much for her and me. I need assistance. "Fu-uck. Fine but I promise you, you will regret all of this if you fuck up." With that Kade called Jersey back in to assist with releasing the restraints. The last thing he needed was to be taken down by two desperate men.


End file.
